


My Soul Mate is a Bagel

by RosexKnight



Series: Storybrooke Soulmates [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Swanfire drabbles from my Storybrooke Soulmates 'verse. There will probably not be too much plot here but if you enjoy yourself some Swanfire and fluff this is perfect for you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma meets her soulmate.

Emma had decided pretty early on that she didn’t like college. Of course the end result would be worth it. She could become a Private Investigator like she wanted to. Help people find loved ones. But the schooling was tedious and annoying.

The only thing she decided she probably disliked more than school was the speed dating her friend Ariel insisted on dragging her to every other weekend. It wasn’t bad per se. She didn’t mind being there for her. But she couldn’t help but think that they were there for the wrong reason.

Emma sighed as she watched Ariel fix her hair, studying the name on her hand. Baelfire. God who would name their kid that?

“Should I go with the blue one or the pink one?” Ariel was asking.

“Blue.” Emma said with only a glance up.

Ariel had once told Emma the name on her hand was Eric. And the red-head was downright determined to find the right Eric. Speed dating was just one of her many methods. She was glad she didn’t have a similar problem. But still, who would meet their soul mate by speed dating of all things?

She just wasn’t in the mood for it tonight.

Ariel was at a table across the room, asking the boys their names and making pleasant conversation. Emma was less enthusiastic. It wasn’t always so bad. She’d met a couple nice guys from it. Walsh wasn’t so bad. But she just wasn’t feeling it tonight.

The bell dinged and Emma bid the guy before her farewell before another replaced him.

“I’m Emma.” She said, her tone a bit flat.

“You’re not into this.” The guy said with a chuckle.

“Afraid not. My friend Ariel drags me along to these things. It’s one of her ways to find her soulmate.”

The guy tilted his head. “Don’t think she’s doing it right?”

“I don’t know if there is a right way to do it.” Emma said. “I mean I guess I’d hire a PI if I was as determined as her. Whose gonna find their ‘true love’ speed dating?”

Another chuckle from him, and she suddenly noticed the look he’d been giving her. Like he was trying to memorize her. She swallowed, suddenly feeling as if his look was significant. She quashed the butterflies in her stomach and moved on.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to complain. You know my name, what’s yours?”

The guy before her hesitated, looking suddenly nervous before he reached out, offering his left hand. Her eyes widened, for her name was written there.

“Baelfire.” He said, his voice full of knowing hope.

Emma sat back in her chair, gaping at him. He was cute. Perhaps not her usual type but his mustache worked. And there was something else about him. Something that made her feel a silent pull and a pure desire to trust this total stranger. She was in trouble. That had never happened before. Maybe all the stories were for real.

“Most people call me Neal. My middle name.” Her apparent soulmate offered at her silence. “You alright?”

“Yeah I just…” Emma paused, offering her left palm as well and oh lord the smile he gave made her heart skip. “Feel like I owe Ariel an apology.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley asked: StorybrookeSoulmates!Emma- What is the nicest thing Neal (or anyone else) has done for you?
> 
> Emma and Baelfire decide to move.

“Did I leave the toilet seat up?”

Emma stopped flipping through Netflix to give her fiancé a look of bewilderment. “What?”

“Or did I not take out the trash?”

“Neal what are you talking about?”

Barlfire sat down beside her, looking her straight in the eye. Emma stared back, quirking her eyebrows for a moment before turning away.

“Quit staring like that.” She said.

“But there’s something wrong isn’t there? I can feel it…”

Emma sighed, putting down the remote and pulling her legs to her chest. “I don’t like it here. Tallahassee is great and all but it doesn’t feel like home.”

“Oh is that all?” He grinned as she gave him a glare. “No look I feel the same way. And I’ve been thinking…why don’t we just move back home?”

“What to Storybrooke?”

“Is that not what you want?”

“No it is but like…how did you know?”

Neal pulled her to him, kissing her cheek. “It’s a soulmate thing.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley asked: StorybrookeSoulmates!Emma- Do you and Gold get along? What was your first meeting like?
> 
> Emma meets the dreaded Mr. Gold

“Papa, this is Emma.”

Gold’s shop was exactly what Emma had expected. Meticulously cleaned and arranged perfectly with an endless array of useless knick-knacks and jewelry and things no one would ever buy. Gold himself had been tinkering with what looked to be a cuckoo clock when they walked in, giving them a gruff greeting until he realized it was his son.

Emma hadn’t expected the cane. Or the hug he’d given Neal. His handshake was firm, but gentle.

“It’s nice to meet you, Emma.” He said. “I’ve hard many things about you.”

“I won’t shut up about you.” Neal said, seeming to quote the saying judging by the look Gold gave him.

“Regardless,” Gold said firmly. “I am happy to hear that you and Bae are moving back here. If there’s anything you need…”

“Sure.” Emma said with a nod. THIS was the terrible Gold everyone was talking about?

“Gold!”

The door was thrown open, the bell clanging sharply. A short man with a beard entered, his face practically red.

“Hey Leroy.” Neal said, obviously used to this.

“Don’t get me. You! Where’s my boat, old man?!”

Gold’s demeanor shifted immediately. He turned to face the man, hands folded over the cane in front of him.

“I had Dove repossess it.” Gold said easily. “Your payment was late, dearie.”

Emma’s eyes widened. It was as if Gold was two different people. Not even minutes before his eyes had been warm and welcoming. Now they were cold and seemed as if they were looking for the best spot to hit this Leroy with his cane.

THIS was the terrible Gold everyone was talking about.

“I told you I’d have the money next week!”

“The terms of the loan were fairly specific.”

Neal cleared his throat, squeezing his father’s shoulder. “We’ll head out. Dinner at your place tonight?”

When Gold turned back to them his eyes were soft again. “Of course, Bae. It was nice to meet you, Emma.”

The blonde nodded, but as they left Lerpy was stepping in front of them.

“Come on Neal help me out here.”

“No way, Leroy I don’t get involved in this. You know that. Leave it alone.”

“Come on! You know it’s not fair! He never is! Your old man is being a–”

“Hey!” Neal’s voice was firm. A clear warning not to go farther. “I said leave it.”

Leroy only nodded, scowling at them as they exited. Emma’s eyes widened as Neal fell right back into step. It seemed both Gold men were more than they seemed.

“Sorry. Papa’s not the most popular man in town.” He explained. “He’s got a strong personality. I think you’ll get along.”

“Does he have any friends?” Emma asked.

“He and the mayor are, but they’ll never admit it. He’s a…difficult man to love at first.”

Emma could only laugh. “I bet if he ever found his soulmate she’d have her work cut out for her.”

At that, Neal couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re probably right.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley asked: SBsoulmates!Emma- When did you find out that you were pregnant with Henry? Was Bae happy?
> 
> Emma gives Baelfire some news.

It was odd for Emma to call during the day. She knew he was helping his dad at the pawn shop and normally she was working her own shift. Something was up. Soulmates thing or not, Bae could feel it.

“Hello?” He said as he lifted the phone to his ear giving his father an apologetic look as he headed to the back. “Sweetheart slow down I cant understand. Where are you?” Her voice was trembling, like she was trying not to cry. He could make out the word “Granny’s” though. “Okay. I’m on my way.”

“What was that?” Gold asked as Bae came from the back room, pulling on his jacket.

“It was Emma. Something’s wrong.” Bae said.

“Well go on then. If you need anything…”

“I’ll call.”

He was glad his dad, at least, was supportive. Bae wasn’t sure how he would feel when he brought Emma home to Storybrooke, but his father had been nothing but supportive, glad he was happy. It was a nice knowing dad at least had his back. After all, this thing with Emma scared him sometimes. It felt too big and real, but right. He’d probably talk to dad about rings soon…

He reached the diner and Ruby immediately pointed him upstairs. He couldn’t read the waitress, and something in his stomach sank. Bae made his way upstairs, knocking on the door to Emma’s room.

“Emma? Sweetheart?” No answer. Slowly, he turned the doorknob. The room was dark, and he couldn’t see her at first. Then, he noticed her sitting on the bed, something in her hands. “Emma.”

He stepped into the room, closing the door but not turning on the lights as he came to kneel before her. He didn’t like this. Emma was usually so strong. Guarded. She’d brought her walls down bit by bit for him, but he’d never see her this…vulnerable. He brought his hands up, stroking her arms in an effort to comfort her.

“Emma sweetheart talk to me. Please.”

The blonde blinked, finally looking at him with a look that seemed almost…fearful. She took a shaky breath, feeling like her old self. She put the thing in her hands on the nightstand, but Bae wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy trying to make sure she was okay.

“Bae…” Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat. “I need to tell you something.”

Dread flowed through him. This was it. She was leaving him. He would find out that none of the legends about soulmates were true and–

“I’m pregnant.” Baelfire’s eyes widened, and for a moment he forgot to speak, only moving his mouth wordlessly. “Bae say something!”

“Marry me.”

This time it was Emma that was speechless. “What?”

“Marry me.” Bae found himself repeating, giving her a smile. “I’ve been looking at rings for a few weeks now anyway. You can pick whichever one you want from dad’s shop. We can talk to him about a place.”

“Bae…I don’t…you’re serious?”

“Of course I am!” He said, taking her hands in his “Emma, I love you. We’re soulmates. It’ll work out.”

“But…”

“Emma.” She looked back to him, and he cupped her cheek with his hand. “Even if we weren’t soulmates and it were some other chick’s name on my hand, I’d love you. We’re having a kid. Let’s do it right.”

For a moment, Emma looked like she was going to say no, but then she was smiling, and he felt moisture on his palm “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes!”

And then she was in his arms. And it felt huge and real and scary but oh so right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley asked: SoulmatesAU!Emma- Do soulmates ever fight? Do you and Neal?
> 
> Emma and Neal have a spat.

“This is all your fault!”

“How is it my fault?!”

Emma jabbed her finger to Neal’s chest. Smoke billowed from the stove beside them. The cake inside was ruined. The only thing that would save the night was a family night with hot cocoa. But, there was no cinnamon. There had to be cinnamon.

“I told you to get cinnamon on your way home from the pawn shop!”

“Well sorry! Papa kept me late trying to pick out something for Henry. I didn’t have time. This is why I wanted to order the cake from the bakery.”

“It wouldn’t have been the same if it wasn’t made from scratch. Gold should have known that stuff takes time and let you go!”

“Well I’m sorry if my father wants to make sure the gift to his grandkid perfect!”

“Well now we have no cake!” Emma’s hand came down hard on the counter. “That’s not very perfect is it?!”

“Emma come on we’ll figure it out.” Neal said helplessly.

The blonde didn’t get angry often, but she did take things concerning Henry very seriously. And it really was no surprise with the boy’s tenth birthday falling apart at the seams that she was tense. She always tried to make sure birthdays were good for him. He knew it was because neither of them had too many of their own, but never said it aloud.

“He’s turning ten, Neal. He needs a cake! Or at least hot cocoa or something!”

Neal sighed, turning away. Then he snapped, lunging forward to grab his coat from the rack.

“Neal?” Emma squeaked.

“I have a plan.” He said, turning to beam at her. “You trust me right?”

Emma sighed. “Neal all we need is–”

“Pick him up from school. Take him to the library to get a book then the Pawn Shop to pick something out. Then bring him to Granny’s. I should have everything ready by then.”

“Granny’s?! Neal tonight was supposed to be a family thing with just us.”

“It will be a family thing.” Neal insisted.

“But a night at Granny’s isn’t special it’s–”

“Trust me, Emma. Just do that okay?”

Emma sighed, giving him a look that proved she was simply tired of arguing. With a muttered “Fine…” from her, he kissed her forehead and dashed out the door.

She shouldn’t have been bitter, she knew. But dammit she’d had a plan and it had just crumbled. Hopefully Neal’s plan would go through but the night felt anything but perfect. Even as Henry beamed as Belle gave Henry a large time of fairy tales and he picked out a gorgeous unicorn figurine from the pawn shop it felt hollow.

What could have been so special about Granny’s?

The banner that read “Happy Birthday Henry” was one thing. As was the attendance of the entire town. Emma stood there dumbfounded as everyone in Storybrooke congratulated Henry on his 10th birthday, and all of them seemed to have a present. Ruby announced that the cake would be ready soon but that drinks were on the house. She’d never seen anyone so happy as Henry was.

“See?” Neal said, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her forehead. “Family thing.”

“It’s perfect.” Emma admitted, “I’m sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Neal said. “Come on, let’s go make sure Leroy doesn’t try and give Henry a pickaxe.”

“I’m pretty sure Archie already gave him a puppy. Nothing can be worse than that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley asked: StorybrookeSoulmates!Emma- Of all the Gold men (Henry included) who gets the most excited about Christmas?
> 
> Emma experiences Christmas with the Gold men.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know!” Belle said, as if she was defending herself. “I just woke up and it was like this.”

The last thing Emma had expected when she came to pick her son up from the sleepover at his grandparent’s (whether Belle liked the title or not) was the sight before her. It looked as if Christmas itself had rolled around the Victorian house, not missing a spot. A sea of garland, lights, ornaments, and snow globes were as far as the eye could see. Emma was fairly certain that there was a reindeer in every room as well.

Everything but the tree, really.

“Mom!” Henry came bounding down the stairs, dressed in his jeans and sweater already. Some ungodly thing that she was fairly certain her own grandmother wouldn’t touch. “Do you like it?”

“It’s…something, kid.” Emma said.

“Grandpa said it would be a big hit!”

“A big hit with who?” Belle asked.

“Well the family, dearie.” Gold’s voice came as he descended the stairs much slower than his grandson. Belle had to stifle a laugh at the sight of her soulmate in an equally ridiculous Christmas sweater, adorn with Scottish terriers. Obviously Henry’s idea. “After all this IS where the Christmas Dinner is being held this year.”

Emma’s jaw nearly dropped. Christmas dinner had always been a staple of the family gatherings but Gold’s home was never so decorated. Normally the boys just put up a tree and she hung a few lights. It was never like…this.

Belle, however, seemed in complete awe. That explained it.

“It’s amazing!” She beamed. “I bet Neal will love it!”

“Well of course he will. He’s the one going to get the tree.”

“Wha–?”

As of on cue, a horn honked outside, and Henry was running out. Emma laughed, glancing back to Gold. Her boy had never been so excited about the holiday. Family. Yes, she supposed that’s what they were now. And something about that finally felt complete.

“Come on don’t make me do this alone!” Neal called just as the first flakes of snow started to fall. Just like the other Gold boys, he was wearing some crazy sweater as well, and Belle couldn’t help but laugh along with Emma.

Somehow, she was more excited for Christmas this year too. Maybe she’d even get one of those dumb sweaters to match her boys. All three of them.


End file.
